


Take A Bath

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This takes place just before the second task in GoF. Harry takes Cedric's advice and gets more than help while in the bathroom.





	Take A Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry stared at his dragon’s egg.  
  
He’d tried every incantation he could think of to decipher the noise that issued forth whenever he opened it. It was now late, not only at night, but soon the second task would come and he needed to be prepared.  
  
Cedric’s voice was in his head again from earlier.  
  
“Take a bath, okay?” he said. Harry had balked at him at the time.  
  
“Take a bath and – er – take the egg with you, and – er – just mull things over in the hot water. It’ll help you think… trust me.”  
  
Harry had absolutely no intention of trusting anything Cedric said. Not only was he Hufflepuff but was also competing against him in the tournament. And add to that, he smelt really good.  
  
“What?” Harry’s brain helpfully supplied at the time.  
  
Cedric had smiled after he’d given Harry the password for the Prefects’ Bathroom. Harry found that smile sent a shiver of excitement through his groin.  
  
It was stupid, he wasn’t attracted to Cedric. Molesting Malfoy while wearing his invisibility cloak was one thing but this was Cedric.   
  
“Cedric... pretty,” his brain prodded again and to accentuate the point displayed a picture of Cedric in the bathroom, wet and naked from washing. There was that tingle of excitement again.  
  
  
So here Harry was, sitting in the huge bathtub which was more like a small swimming pool, surrounded by steam and that smell which reminded him of Cedric.  
  
Myrtle had helped him somewhat with his egg. He had some idea what he needed to do. He was mulling things over, as Cedric had suggested, when he heard a voice.  
  
"You know this is a prefects’ bathroom." Harry was worried that a professor had found him in a place he wasn’t supposed to be. Worse yet, it could have been Filch. He looked around the walls to see any signs of movement in the enchanted pictures. There was nothing obvious, until he turned around and saw Cedric standing behind him, a wry grin on his lips.  
  
Harry was all of a sudden aware of how completely naked his was and that his robe was at the other end of the small bathing pool hanging on a wall.  
  
"I was just-," Harry fumbled his words.  
  
"Taking my advice?" Cedric asked with that grin still on his lips.  
  
Harry blushed with a combination of heat from the bath and embarrassment.  
  
"I should go," Harry said. "I mean it is a prefects’ bathroom as you say and I don’t want to get into trouble." Harry was worried that Cedric would report him to McGonagall even though the bath was his idea. He went to say 'accio robe' then realised that his wand was with his robe.  
  
"Accio Harry's robe," Cedric said. Harry watched his robe obediently drift over to Cedric.  
  
"Umm thanks," Harry murmured. Then his face fell as Cedric folded the robe neatly and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Can I have my robe?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ummm, no," Cedric said folding his arms across his broad chest and grinning.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. "Just ‘cause," Cedric said pointing his wand at Harry. "Wingardium Leviosa."   
  
Harry felt himself rise slowly out of the water, with water, oil and bubbles cascading off his lean frame. Harry found he couldn’t move all that much either, which was probably a good thing, as there was still a good covering of foam keeping his modesty in check.  
  
“Aguamenti,” Cedric said calmly, still pointing his wand at Harry. A jet of water spurted from the end of his wand, dousing Harry and rinsing away all the foam and bubbles.  
  
Cedric grinned broadly slowly nodding his approval of the floating, wet and naked Harry.  
  
“Can you let me down?” Harry asked. Cedric said nothing but rotated his wand tip in a small circle. Harry spun slowly like a piece of meat on a spit.  
  
When Harry was facing Cedric again he could see an obvious hard-on tenting his trousers. The thought began to arouse Harry, his own cock bobbing, full and thick.  
  
Harry watched as Cedric stepped forward, blurred slightly then came back into focus. He wasn’t wearing his clothes anymore. Cedric stepped to the side and Harry saw Cedric’s clothes, whole and suspended in mid air. A moment passed, the yellow and black clothes fell into a neat folded pile and slid into place beside the door next to Harry’s robe..  
  
Harry was now very aware of the naked Cedric. Cedric was solidly built, a slight six pack stomach, muscular arms, firm muscular legs and a cock that was firm and  
pointing right at Harry.

  
Still suspended several feet above the water, Harry watched as Cedric slid into the massive bathtub and waded across to just in front of where Harry was dangling.  
  
Cedric looked up at Harry and grinned. He submerged slowly and after a moment surfaced, his hair slicked back by the oil and water. Harry swallowed audibly, his cock doing the talking for him, flexing and bobbing.   
  
Wand still in his hand Cedric waved it lazily and Harry began to descend back into the pool. Cedric leaned in and licked up Harry’s right leg, as Harry was slowly lowered into the water. Oh-so-slowly, Harry found the water again, but found Cedric’s tongue and lips first. Cedric would stop the descent only to concentrate on an area of Harry’s bare form.  
  
Cedric’s tongue sliding between Harry’s balls and leg was the first stop. Cedric was savouring the taste of Harry on his tongue. Licking along Harry’s cock and sucking at the tip. Harry gasped and stretched out in mid air almost pushing his dick deep into Cedric’s willing mouth.  
  
“Oh my god,” Harry purred as Cedric’s lips left his cock and the descent resumed back into the warm water. The speed had slowed enough so Cedric could lick and nibble his way up Harry’s stomach and chest. He applied a little more pressure than necessary to Harry’s left nipple causing him to cry out. Cedric soothed the pain away with his tongue.  
  
Cedric’s teeth went back to work again, this time at Harry’s collarbone and neck. Harry gasped again lolling his head back to give Cedric more access.  
  
Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing and didn’t really care all that much. Cedric was doing more than enough for both of them. Harry could feel Cedric sliding against him. Feel the older boy’s more muscular body pressing against his.  
  
Their eyes locked. In each other’s embrace. The smell of the room… of Cedric and now of him  
  
“So, you took my advice?” Cedric whispered against Harry’s lips before claiming them.  
  
“Fuck me,” Harry said breaking the kiss. “I want to be fucked by the Tri-Wizard champion.”  
  
“Oh, I’ve won something, it’s got nothing to do with the cup,” Cedric replied. “Maybe you should fuck me.”  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
“A wager then, loser gets fucked.”  
  
“Deal,” Cedric said and made to move out of the pool only to find Harry’s hand wrap around his cock.  
  


“Nothing in the rules that says you can’t sample first,” Harry said then submerged. Cedric chuckled then gasped, looked down at the bubbles, imagined being able to see the lips of Harry Potter around his cock.


End file.
